The World We Lost
This song takes place on Earth, in the year 2154. It is a prequel to the events of Conqueror, and is chronologically the first track of the story.https://youtu.be/gIK8ooMcZZs?t=162 Story Overview There are citizens of Earth who know the war between the IGC and UNI is reaching a breaking point. They've built the first Titan, Anicetus, and they plan to use it to escape the Earth and find a new planet to inhabit. This will eventually lead them to Acheron. It is unknown if Acheron is actually close to their intended destination of Alpha Centauri. Before entering cryo sleep with the rest of the crew, Andara leaves a message for anyone on Earth who may be listeninghttps://youtu.be/gIK8ooMcZZs?t=838. The Soldier of Earth receives this message (and will later send his memories to Anicetus). As these survivors enter cryo sleep and begin their journey, the IGC begins their scorched earth policy which will end most of the life on Earth. Story Details * At the time of the song, Anicetus is currently in around Neptune using it as a gravity slingshot in progress to leave the solar system. Additional Artwork Lyrics accepted. Access granted [Welcome. How can I assist you? Message number one selected. Initializing interplanetary communication. Communication network online. Select message destination. Primary Earth-bound U.N.I intelligence network selected. Would you like to review this message before broadcast? Stand by for message playback.] [December 31st, 2154. I'm relaying this message to any inhabitants of Earth. By the time this message arrives, everyone aboard will be in cryo sleep. For some, this is the last opportunity to send a letter home. Not all of us are expected to arrive alive. No one really knew how hard it would be out here. If anyone receives this, send a message in return. I won't forget Earth. I won't forget the world we lost.] has ended. Message incoming. U.N.I. Command. Condition Black. Enemy detected. Forge our song From blood and steel Embers of Earth And endless tears How cold is human life Born in the dark With limited sight We run from each other Fearing the night We painted the sky With stars as our guides Connecting the lines We brought them to life With faces and names We gave them our traits Both gods and men are one in the same Don’t close your eyes Death comes to cowards who hide Set fire to the skies of the earth And let their monuments burn Every trace of their race Will be burned and erased Their culture debased For our god shall replace Don’t close your eyes Behold the human design The day has come For all to witness the final war Every trace of their race Will be burned and erased Their culture debased For our god shall replace Oh, cruel blacksmith Imbued without fear The wails of your hammer Sing so perfectly clear We march in endless waves Atop their nameless graves Unleashing our weapons to remind our enemies We have no use for slaves Don’t close your eyes And witness our value of life From the seas to the sky of the earth Now watch it all burn Every trace of our race will be burned and erased Our culture debased For our god shall replace Don’t close your eyes Behold this human design They advance in endless waves Atop our nameless graves Every trace of our race Will be burned and erased Their culture debased For our god shall replace [Cryosleep protocol initializing. Biometrics online. Destination Alpha Centauri. Estimated cryo sleep duration, 120 years.] A world that we see Plagued by deceit A fate of the world In the hands of belief Exile or death To fight or to flee Is this what it means to be free Born from the ashes of earth we sleep Is this what it means to be free Once and for all One by one All humans shall fall The essence of peace Broken and weak As martyrs will claim We kill in their name A life to regain Is a life worth disdain When the only world left Has been consumed in flames Don’t close your eyes All witness the value of life All prayers will be lost in the storm Plague, disease, famine, and war Every trace of this race Will be burned and erased All culture debased All gods are replaced Don’t close your eyes All witness the final sunrise Beyond the sun Lies the last human source Every trace of this race Will be burned and erased Their culture debased For our god shall replace A world that we see Plagued by deceit A fate of the world In the hands of belief Exile or death To fight or to flee Is this what it means to be free Born from the ashes of earth we sleep Is this what it means to be free Our world laid to waste By the forces of faith Divided by race And walls of a state Unleashing a wave Of violence and pain The essence of man Has been raped and betrayed The structures in place Hasten unto the day The foundations below Begin to give way They failed to contain The truth God and men Are one in the same [U.N.I Intel Systems offline. Stand by. Nuclear pathways identified. Planetary fallout imminent.] saw this coming. We saw this coming for centuries. Preview Artwork